Dead Lock
by Keiki Shirou
Summary: No estaba aquí por ninguna injusticia, me lo merecía, pero en cierto modo era feliz. Feliz por ser yo el que pase por esto, sabiendo que así tú podrías ser libre y te librarías de mi. Si yo moría no tendrías que sufrir más. /Scotland x Wales, YAOI/
1. Prólogo

Hello, hello! Aquí vengo con el prólogo de una historia que parece ir para largo. He de admitir que estoy orgullosa de esta historia. Espero que os guste, dejad review con vuestras opiniones! ^^

**Aclaraciones**

-Scott Kirkland: Escocia

-Liam Kirkland: Gales

**Notas:** Como es obvio, Hetalia no me pertenece, es del señor Himaruya. De ser así, Escocia y Gales ya tendrían personaje oficial desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><p>

Los grilletes se clavaban de manera dolorosa en mis muñecas, dejando unas vistosas y sangrantes marcas que las rodeaban. Éstos estaban unidos con unas cadenas a la pared, haciendo imposible escapar de esta oscura celda.

No estaba aquí por ninguna injusticia, me lo merecía, pero en cierto modo era feliz. Feliz por ser yo el que pase por esto, sabiendo que así tú podrías ser libre y te librarías de mi. Si yo moría no tendrías que sufrir más.

Pero... ¿era delito amarte tanto? Puede que sí... es posible que este sea el mayor error de mi vida, pero también es del que menos me arrepiento. Quererte ha llenado mi mundo vacío, tú me has ayudado a seguir adelante. Has sido lo más preciado que he tenido hasta ahora, y me gustaría decirte que siempre lo serás. Daría la vida por ti si hiciera falta, tal y como estoy haciendo ahora.

Aunque al menos moriré sabiendo que tú también me amas, que aquel beso había sido sincero. Que ese roce cálido y amable que fue convirtiéndose en pasión y deseo me lo dedicaste solo a mí y a nadie más.

La puerta de la celda se abre chirriando. Los soldados me sacan de aquí añadiendo cadenas a mis tobillos y a mi cuello. Me llevan a la plaza principal. Se oyen abucheos e insultos, pero yo solo puedo centrarme en tu mirada que se ha chocado con la mía mientras me conducen hasta el pedestal. Al menos lo último que veré será tu rostro perfecto.

La soga rodea mi cuello. Esbozo una leve sonrisa, dedicada a ti, y susurro al viento un "I love you" esperando que lo percibas. Mi muerte era inminente.


	2. Chapter 1: Reencuentro

Y he aquí el capítulo 1, espero que os guste. Me ha costado sudor y sangre corregirlo y que quedase bien! Sé que es cortito, pero ya iré aumentando el tamaño poco a poco~ (Ok, puede que sangre no xD)

**Advertencia**: Algunas palabras feas por parte de Scott~

**Personajes**

-Scott Kirkland: Escocia

-Liam Kirkland: Gales

**Chapter 1 – Reencuentro**

Sonrisas falsas, trajes caros, danzas estúpidas, intenciones ocultas, codicia disimulada. Así eran los nobles. Todos intentando aparentar serenidad y dándole demasiada importancia a cortesía. Pero estas eran las mejores ocasiones para encontrar objetos de valor

Esta vez le tocaba a la mansión Kirkland.

Me había infiltrado en una fiesta de la alta sociedad con el único objetivo de robar algunas joyas y después empeñarlas. Así podré comer durante un tiempo.

Había comenzado a sonar la música que anunciaba el baile; era el momento ideal para actuar. Salí de la estancia, poniéndoles como excusa a las señoritas que me rodeaban que tenía negocios importantes que atender.

Parece que nadie había descubierto mis intenciones... jamás me descubrían. Al parecer tenía aires de nobleza y, aunque no me gustara, era la mejor herramienta para colarse en esta clase de eventos.

Busqué por la casa; parecían ser bastante modestos pero, como era de esperar, conseguí encontrar unos cuantos collares de oro y diamantes. La fuga comenzaba. Guardé la mercancía en mis bolsillos y salí por una ventana que daba a la parte trasera del jardín principal. Entonces vi un muchacho de cabello anaranjado y ojos aguamarina. Parecía tener más o menos mi edad, no más de 20.

-¿A dónde vas, ladrón? -Dijo con un tono imperativo. No iba armado, se notaba a primera vista, y parecía ser muy débil. Sonreí con descaro y le miré.

-¿A dónde va a ser? -Dije, sarcástico, haciendo que los collares que llevaba en los bolsillos sonaran.

El otro calló, pensativo. ¿Qué estaría maquinando? Tenía que irme ya, no podía perder más tiempo, pero... ese chico me resultaba familiar, me sonaba de algo, pero no sabía de qué. Los gritos de varios soldados nos sacaron de nuestros pensamientos. Mierda... me había distraído para hacer tiempo.

Me giré para huir, pero nos había rodeado. Joder... ¡mierda, mierda y más mierda! ¿Por qué a mi? Aunque, sorprendentemente, el del pelo anaranjado parecía sorprendido. ¿Acaso no había sido él?

-¡Liam Kirland! -Exclamó el que parecía el responsable de la brigada. El galés chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Liam... ¿por qué se me hacía tan familiar ese nombre?

-¿Qué queréis ahora? Estáis deseando que salga para pillarme... ¿se puede saber por qué?

-No se trata de eso, señor Kirkland -Contradijo el capitán- Su alteza requiere de su presencia y desea que...

-¡Decidle a esa pesada que no voy a decirle nada! -Interrumpió, descarado.

-¡Insolente! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de esa manera de Su Majestad? -Estalló el capitán.

Volví de las nubes al oír el sonido del mosquete del capitán cargarse y apuntar hacia él.

-¡Pagarás, maldito brujo! -El ruido de un disparo se oyó alrededor de la casa.

No tuve tiempo de pensar en lo que hacía. No me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo se movía para interponerse entre la bala recién disparada Liam. Ésta impactó en mi hombro derecho y empecé a sentir un dolor agudo e insoportable. ¡¿En qué cojones estaba pensando? ¡¿Soy idiota o qué?

-¿Pe... pero qué...? -Dijo el galés con cara de asombro. Mierda, ahora nos perseguirán. Tengo que salvar a Liam, no puedo dejar que le hagan daño...

-¡Shit! -Exclamé enfadado conmigo mismo. Cogí a Liam de la muñeca con mi brazo bueno y tiré de él, obligándole a correr conmigo. Quité a patadas a los soldados de nuestro camino y comenzamos a huir hacia el lago que estaba en un lateral de la mansión. Silbé todo lo fuerte que podía, avisando al que nos iba a rescatar de esta situación.

Las aguas comenzaron a moverse, y un reptil con apariencia prehistórica y con una altura aproximada de 10 o 12 hombres asomó su cabeza respondiendo a la llamada.

-¡Ness! -Exclamé, y mi lagarto gigante acuático se acercó a la orilla . Giré la cabeza. Habíamos dejado atrás a los soldados, aunque aún nos seguían desde lejos. El ojiazul estaba bastante cansado por la carrera; obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas.

Subimos al lomo del monstruo rápidamente para no ser alcanzados, y Nessie puso rumbo hacia el bosque. No pude aguantar reírme al ver la cara que se les puso a los guardias por la manera en la que habíamos escapado. Liam dio una leve carcajada mirando a los guardias.

-Qué gilipollas, seguro que no se esperaban esto -Reí un poco, sacándoles la lengua a los soldados y enseñándoles mi dedo corazón. Recibí una mirada de desaprobación por parte del galés.

-¿Por qué me has salvado, ladrón? -Volvió a ponerse serio. Yo le miré, pensando en qué respuesta podría darle.

-Podría pedirles un buen pico a tus padres por ti -Mentí. Él sonrió con descaro.

-Eso jamás pasará, mi madre está muerta y mi padre pasa de mí -Dijo tan tranquilo.- Pero no es eso lo que quieres, acabas de mentir.

-No tienes por qué hacer preguntas, te he salvado la vida y me la debes.

-¿Por eso? ¿Por tener a alguien en deuda contigo?

-Piensa lo que quieras. Fin de la conversación. -Le dije empleando un tono borde mientras me sentaba en el lomo de Ness apoyando la espalda en su cuello.

Se rió un poco, sentándose a mi lado.

-Si no me has raptado, ¿qué quieres exactamente?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¿No quieres volver a tu casa o qué? -Volvió a reírse de mí.

-Por mí como si me matas ahora mismo, me da igual no volver. No me echarán en falta de todas maneras...

-Haz lo que te dé la gana, enano, pero yo no me hago cargo de ti. -Frunció en ceño por lo de "enano".

-¡No soy enano! ¡Seguramente tendré la misma edad que tú, zanahorio!

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado, mocoso? ¡Tengo veintiuno! ¿Cuántos tienes tú?

-Veinte... -Puso morros, claramente molesto. Yo reí con superioridad, sin darme cuenta de que la herida de bala de mi hombro no dejaba de sangrar.

-¡Toma ya, soy mayor! Así que puedo decirte enano sin problemas~

-¡¿Y lo dices tú, que apenas puedes darte cuenta de que vas a desangrarte? -Dijo, dándome un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Solté un quejido de dolor.

-¡Es tu culpa por provocar a los guardias!

-¡Y es culpa tuya haberte puesto en medio, imbécil! ¡Túmbate ahora mismo, voy a curarte!

-¡Déjame en paz, no tienes que hacer nada!

-¡QUE TE CALLES Y TE TUMBES! -Me gritó enfadado, y yo de mala gana le hice caso y me tumbé como me había indicado. -¡Joder, no hay que ser tan orgulloso! -Dijo sentándose e inspeccionando mi hombro.

Y sin avisar siquiera, metió dos dedos en la herida rebuscando para sacar la bala que se había quedado dentro. Grité de dolor, no me esperaba que fuera a hacer eso. Sacó los dedos, miró la bala y se la guardó en un bolsillo.

-Estate quieto, voy a quemarte la herida.

-¿Q-que vas a qué? ¡Ni de coña! -Hizo aparecer fuego de su mano e ignorando mis quejas puso el fuego contra mi hombro herido.

Notaba como mi piel se abrasaba al contacto con la llama, y grité de nuevo de dolor. Eso dejaría una bonita quemadura.

* * *

><p><p>

¡Fin del capítulo 1! Espero que os haya gustado, lectores! ^^

¿Tomatazos? ¿Pedradas? ¿Declaración de amor? ¿Algún lindo review? xD


	3. Chapter 2: La vieja mansión del bosque

Hello, people~! Aquí Kei-chan con el segundo capítulo de Dead Lock, espero que os guste~ ¡Respondo reviews abajo! ^^

Y aunque ya dije lo mismo en el ultimo capitulo:

**Advertencia**: Algunas palabras feas por parte de Scott.

**Personajes**

-Scott Kirkland: Escocia

-Liam Kirkland: Gales

**Chapter 2 – La vieja mansión del bosque**

-¿Q-que vas a qué? ¡Ni de coña! -Hizo aparecer fuego de su mano e ignorando mis quejas puso el fuego contra mi hombro herido.

Notaba como mi piel se abrasaba al contacto con la llama, y no pude aguantar un nuevo grito de dolor. Eso dejaría una bonita quemadura.

Cuando ya pensé que perdería el sentido a causa del dolor, terminó de quemar la herida. Había dejado de sangrar, pero aún sentía que mi hombro ardía. Joder, en cuanto tenga oportunidad pongo a este capullo de patitas en la calle. ¿Quién se ha creído que es para darme órdenes y quemarme el hombro?

Liam rompió parte de su camisa blanca de fiesta en tiras y se puso a vendar mi hombro con fuerza. Si no fuera porque no podía moverme ya estaría nadando con los peces.

-La herida no es tan profunda como me esperaba, si puedo me gustaría darle unos cuantos puntos para que no se vuelva a abrir. -Dijo tranquilamente como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo para él. Si tuviera que definir cabrón con una palabra, Diría sin pensarlo mucho "Liam".

El gran lago por el que habíamos escapado se había convertido en un río escondido en el bosque. No era especialmente ancho, tenía poco caudal; pero era suficiente para que Ness pudiera avanzar sin mucha dificultad.

-¿Planeas matarme o qué...? -Le dije cuando ya pude hablar, evidentemente molesto.

-Si quisiera hacerlo simplemente habría dejado la bala dentro, estúpido. -Contestó sereno. No dije nada, aunque no quisiera admitirlo llevaba razón. Introducí la mano izquierda en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y rebusqué en busca de las joyas que había robado en la mansión Kirkland.

-Esto me costará varios días sin comer, pero... te las devuelvo -Saqué el contenido de mi bolsillo y se lo ofrecí. Lo suyo sería que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que las había cogido, pero no me quedaba otra. No era un simple ladrón que robaba por gusto. Se me quedó mirando sorprendido.

-Quédatelas... a ti te hacen mas falta que a mi familia -Se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo ampliamente. ¿Por qué no paraba de hacer sonrisas falsas? Malditos nobles de pacotilla...

Un rato después comenzó a estrechar el río de tal manera que se nos hacía imposible avanzar, así que me levanté y bajé de un salto a la orilla, que estaba a un paso.

-Ahora toca andar, no podemos seguir por el río -Dije indiferente. Liam me imitó, quedándose a mi lado mirando con sorpresa como Nessie iba menguando hasta adoptar un tamaño pequeño y bastante práctico. Lo cogí con el brazo que podía mover, pero me ignoró y saltó al hombro de Liam, moviendo su escamosa cola como si se tratase de un perro saludando a un viejo amigo. Comprendí que Ness sabía más cosas que yo sobre el galés. El monstruito tendría que darme explicaciones. Maldita lagartija gigante acuática...

Me puse en cabeza para que el de ojos aguamarina me siguiera, sería un problema si se perdía en el bosque; no me apetecía salir a buscar señoritos mimados y malcriados. De vez en cuando le miraba de reojo, jugaba con Nessie animadamente. ¿Cómo conseguía que no le mordiera?

-Oye... -llamó mi atención y me giré en respuesta de que le escuchaba.

-¿Qué quieres? -Contesté cortante.

-¿Cómo te llamas? No me lo has dicho.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Vas a entregarme al ejército?

-No voy a hacer eso. Solo quiero saber cómo llamarte, nada más.

Medité unos segundos.

-Puedes llamarme Scott.

-¿Solo Scott? ¿No tienes apellido? -No respondí a aquello. Me di la vuelta y seguí caminando, indiferente.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Scott, llevamos mucho caminando, ¿a dónde vamos? -Me preguntó al fin, con Ness en la cabeza. Era una escena adorable, he de admitir, aunque solo en mis pensamientos.

-A mi casa -Dije simplemente.

Y en ese momento, llegamos a un extenso claro en el bosque con una mansión en el centro, con un jardín descuidado de muchos años a su alrededor. A lo lejos se podía escuchar el murmullo del agua, había un riachuelo no muy lejos de allí. Miré de reojo al galés, y me sorprendió bastante la mirada de asombro y adulación que le dedicaba a la vieja casa. ¿Le gustaba esa cosa medio derruida?

Nessie saltó de su hombro y se fue corriendo hacia el lago que se oía cerca. Nosotros dos entramos por la enorme puerta principal de madera que, debido a su gran peso y que no estaba en muy buen estado, la dejaba abierta. Por dentro estaba todo polvoriento y no muy limpio. Había telarañas por las esquinas; a Liam no pareció importarle la dejadez de la vivienda. Fui directo a mi habitación, ignorando por completo al galés. Ésta consistía en un gran salón con varios sofás alrededor de una mesa baja llena de objetos no identificados. En uno de los grandes sofás había varias mantas desordenadas y arrugadas con una almohada con algunos agujeros en la funda. Había largas estanterías en las paredes llenas de libros de todos los tamaños y colores, y un gran globo terráqueo se podía ver en una pequeña mesa, en una esquina de la habitación.

-¿Vives aquí? -Dijo con emoción, maravillado por todo lo que veía.

-Sí, ¿Algún problema con eso? -Contesté con un tono borde. Se intimidó un poco, pero en seguida volvió a emocionarse.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué debería de tenerlo? -Exclamó, molesto.

Me giré y le di la espalda, dejándole que siguiera comportándose como si nunca hubiera visto una casa y me dejé caer en un sillón de color chocolate, ignorando por completo sus comentarios sobre cómo tratar a los muebles.

-¡Cierra la boca de una jodida vez! -Le dije. Aún notaba palpitante la quemadura de mi hombro, y quería descansar un poco. ¿Por qué cojones le había traído conmigo? Solo era una maldita carga un un molesto dolor en el trasero. Pero, aunque jamás lo reconocería, me inspiraba confianza... Liam era una persona muy extraña.

-Scott, ¿puedo quedarme un tiempo? -Dijo sonriente, pero para entonces yo ya me había quedado dormido en el sillón, así que no pude ver su sonrojo. Sonrió mirandome mientras dormía.

-Jamás pensé en que podría volver a verte, Scott...

¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo dos! Siento la tardanza, pero tenía un montón de exámenes y la inspiración para corregir todo lo que tengo escrito de esta historia tampoco venía u.u

Pero lo importante es que ya está aquí!

Y ahora, contestemos reviews...

Aishiteru-sama: Me alegra de que te guste la idea! Y si, estos dos juntos son un amor~ Aunque no se si mi Gales será parecido al tuyo, pero ten por seguro que Liam no es tsundere, solo un poco tímido a veces, pero por lo general no. Y un dato extra del galés es que... es pirómano xD

También, aparecerá muchas mas veces Nessie, así que podrás ver al monstruito adorable~

Sasha Braginsky: Si, Scott parece un crío con las discusiones, es parte de su encanto xD Y si, como le he dicho a Aishiteru-sama, Nessie es adorable... y grande~ Saldrá mas xD

¿Un lindo review? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Declaración de amor? ¡Todo es aceptado! ^^


End file.
